I'll always remember
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: El viejo comandante había ordenado borrar la memoria a todos aquellos que no formaban parte de la sociedad de Almas. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse. Ella tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a él. No entendía el por qué. Pero necesitaba ver su sonrisa para poder asegurarse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. -Sigues creciendo mucho, Ichigo. - susurró. -Rukia… / Mal summary.


¡Hola, hola!

Es la historia máaas corta que he hecho nunca. Lo sé. No es propio de mi, pero es que sólo tuve esta escena en la cabeza y… decidí hacerla tal cual. Creo que me quedó de la forma que buscaba… sólo espero que no me den demasiado tomatazos. Lo considero un Drabble y es el primero que hago ;/; Y la segunda cosa que subo de esta parejita por aquí ;3 Os invito a pasar por mi perfil y pasar a leerlo x3

Espero merecerme algún review 3

Sin mucho más que decir, a leer ~

¡Saludos, lectores! ¡Diviértanse!

* * *

**Disclaimer; **Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite x3

* * *

**DRABBLE**

**IchiRuki**

Hacía tiempo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las largas batallas que se habían mantenido entre la sociedad de almas y los enemigos, finalmente, habían concluido.

Para Rukia, esa conclusión había sido demasiada cara.

El viejo comandante había ordenado borrar la memoria a todos aquellos que no formaban parte de la sociedad de Almas. Ni Orihime, ni Chad, ni Ishida, ni Ichigo… ni siquiera pudo tener una despedida antes de que los llevaran al mundo humano.

Aún así, ella lo había estado viendo desde la distancia. Hacía vida normal como seguramente había estado haciendo antes de que ella irrumpiese su vida para complicarla. A pesar de todo, el peli naranja tenía teniendo su don. Podía ver a los espíritus por lo que no podía acercarse demasiado por si la veía.

Ella tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a él. No entendía el por qué.

Pero necesitaba ver su sonrisa para poder asegurarse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Porque cada mañana que se levantaba, se culpaba de todo y sólo tenía ganas de presentarse como alumna para estar con él. Para estar con todos sus amigos.

Ese día, como siempre, Ichigo regresaba de repartir periódicos ya que hacía ese pequeño trabajo para ayudar en casa. Cansado, se detuvo cerca del río y se echó en el césped.

El peli naranja sabía perfectamente que algo estaba pasando con él. Sentía que algo le hacía falta. Le dolía el pecho, como si tuviese una carga que no pudiese soltar a nadie. Como si hubiese algo que no supiese de él mismo. Y quería saberlo pero por mucho que preguntase y por mucho que buscase, no encontraba nada. También sentía que alguien le observaba y aunque no le molestaba, porque se sentía de alguna forma reconfortable, esa sensación le terminaba haciendo pensar demasiado. Y, ¿cuándo Kurosaki Ichigo pensaba? Él era de hacer sin pensar.

Frunció levemente el ceño viendo pasar las nubes por encima de él y terminó cerrando lentamente los ojos. No tenía intención de dormirse, pero quería intentar dejar su mente en blanco y tratar de no mirar nada. Pero cayó dormido…

…Y Rukia se acercó. Sonrió a su lado, tomando asiento a su lado. Observó el cielo y volvió a mirar al peli naranja. Su mano, lentamente, acarició el rostro del joven adolescente.

-Sigues creciendo mucho, Ichigo. – susurró la morena.

Notaba la respiración pausada del chico y contempló todos sus rastros faciales. Los cambios que durante ese tiempo pasado no había podido ver tan cerca -¿un año y medio, quizá?-. Estaba cambiando. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Y ella seguía igual de "enana", como él la llamaba, que siempre. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo.

-Sé feliz, Ichigo… yo seguiré haciendo lo que hiciste conmigo por tanto tiempo. – susurró.

Observó sus labios un momento y se levantó para irse, pero de pronto, su muñeca fue tomada y Rukia se sobresaltó.

¿Lo había despertado?

-"Mierda" – pensó la shinigami.

Pero al mirarlo asustada, vio que tan sólo parecía estar soñando. Soltó un suspiro aliviado y trató de liberarse. En su lugar, él tiró de ella haciendo que cayese en su pecho. La shinigami se sorprendió y sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

-Este idiota… - susurró intentando soltarse. Pero Ichigo se aferraba más a ella, como si fuese consciente de lo que hacía. – Suelta~ - canturreó en su oído, esperando hacer algo.

Pero vio en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa y agrandó los ojos.

-¿Ichigo…?

¿Estaba despierto en verdad?

Pero tenía claro que, despierto o no, no iba a hacer otra cosa que acorralada.

Estaba tan sumamente cerca de él y rodeada por esos grandes brazos que por mucho que lo intentase no iba a poder escapar. Lo tenía claro. Ichigo siempre era el fuerte…

Rukia dejó de insistir y resopló.

-¿Y cómo vuelvo ahora…? – se quejó por lo bajo.

Pero en esos momentos, rozó sus brazos y un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas. Aprovechó y acarició sus brazos. Observó los labios entreabiertos del chico y antes de que pudiese pensar, juntó sus labios con los suyos, cerrando sus ojos.

El agarre del chico, como por arte de magia se soltó. Y Rukia, sonrojada y con una sonrisa sincera, se esfumó de allí.

Poco después, Ichigo se despertó lentamente y se encontró con una nube sobrevolando por encima de él.

-Rukia… - fueron las palabras que pronunció con la vista puesta en el cielo.

**FIN.**


End file.
